fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Rariberute
|-|School Outfit= |-|Hero Outfit= Summary Jason Rariberute (Sometimes referred to by his Hero Name, Fujin) is a Teenager, and a student training to be a Pro Hero a U.A High. He is the younger Cousin of the Rank 3 Hero, Raijin. Jason's parents were killed when he was a child, and when that happened he dropped out of middle school. He was in 7th Grade at the time. He began to commit petty crimes, such as theft. He did not have much communication with his older cousin, and thus had very few positive role models. When Jason actually got arrested(This was around the end of when he would be in 8th Grade), he was visited by the Pro Hero, and one of Jason's few role Models, All Might. All Might had just become a teacher at U.A High, and he told Jason that he heard about him from Raijin, All Mights friend and the Rank 3 Hero. All Might told Jason that if he was able to pass an exam to prove he has enough intelligence to pass middle school, he would be able to try out for the entrance exam of U.A High, and train to be a Pro Hero, but he would obviously have to stop commuting crimes. Jason happily accepted, was bailed by All Might, and trained, and eventually passed the U.A Entrance Exam. Jason has consistently proven to be one of the stronger members of Class 1-A, usually depicted on the Level of Todoroki & Bakugou. During the Sports Festival, he passed the first round in 4th place, he was a member of Todoroki's team for the Cavalry Battle (He replaced Kaminari in Canon, and Kaminari joined Mineta's team), he then defeated Shiozaki in the first round of fighting, defeated Iida in the second round, and than lost to Todoroki in the semi finals. He then fought and defeated Tokoyami to decide who would take the third place spot of the festival. Jason placed 3rd place, behind Todoroki & Bakugou. During the internship arc, he accepted the internship that was placed for him by his Cousin, Raijin, the rank 3 hero. This was the first time they had spoken since before Jason dropped out of middle school, but not the first time that Raijin had seen him, as he had a Golden Seat of the Sports Festival. Jason and Raijin became closer than they had before, and Raijin became Jason's biggest role model. During the Semester Exam Arc, Jason's partner was Kirishima . The School actually was 1 short of teachers who were able to participate in the Exam, and had to call someone in. The school had to surprise the students with a hero who didn't work for the school, Endeavor. Endeavor would be Jason's and Kirishima's opponent. Endeavor had seen Jason on the sports festival, and was impressed. Endeavor also had respect for him, due to Raijin being Endeavor's best friend in High School, and still his greatest friend. During the exam, Endeavor knocked Kirishima Unconscious within the first minute, leaving Jason to face him Alone. Jason put on an excellent fight, surprising and even impressing Endeavor, lasting a good 15 minutes. Endeavor eventually did defeat Jason, and knock him unconscious. Even though he did technically fail the exam, Endeavor spoke to the principal about having Jason be able to participate in the the camp anyway, as he performed extremely well in a 1v1 scenario, which was an unfair enviroment for Jason. At the training camp, Jason worked on improvement his quirk by working with Tetsutetsu, with the latter being a lightning rod, attracting Raijins lightning, while Jason attempted to control it, and steer it away from Tetsutetsu. During the Scare Woods, his partner was Midoriya. Appearance and Personality Jason is a young man of average height, with downward brushed brown hair. At school, he wears the school outfit, with a white button up shirt underneath. He does not tuck in his shirt. In his hero outfit, he takes more of an intimidating appearance, featuring a dark, full body outfit, with a somewhat demonic mask. Jason is somewhat cocky, yet he is also very caring. Despite him being a former criminal, he is very regretful of this part of his past, and wishes it never would have happened. He is very good at making friends with all sorts of people, being friends with both Midoriya & Bakugou. He is also very competitive, though not as much as Bakugou. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Jason Rariberute, His hero name is Fujin Origin: My Hero Academia Extended Gender: Male Age: 14 before U.A, 15 during Sports Festival, 16 during Field Training Arc. Classification: Student, Hero Affiliation: U.A High (Currently) Powers and Abilities Tier: 8-C. Possibly 8-B '''with his strongest Electric Blasts. '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, limited Water Manipulation, limited Flight with his Electricity, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Air Manipulation. Attack Potency: Building Level+ '(Should be stronger than 8% Deku, is roughly as powerful, sometimes stronger, sometimes weaker, than Katsuki Bakugou). Possibly '''City Block Level '''with his strongest Electric Blasts (Surprised and even somewhat harmed Endeavor during their fight) 'Speed: Peak Human 'movement speed normally, '''Transonic '''reactions and combat speed. Possibly '''Massively Hypersonic+ '''attack speed, though its likely '''Subsonic+ '(Lightning travels at Mach 29,000, though his Lightning is seen on roughly the speed of Todoroki) '''Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Performed nearly as well as Kirishima on physical testing) Striking Strength: Building Class+ '(Strike's roughly as hard as Bakugou) 'Durability: Building Level+ '(Withstood several hits from Todoroki in their Sports Festival Fight) 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with Lightning enhanced melee attacks. Hundreds of Meters with Lightning attacks. Standard Equipment: Jason's Hero outfit was created to not be affected by the electric blast that he releases. It is also seemingly water resistant, and Fire-Proof (It was not burned by Endeavors Flames). Intelligence: Jason is a intelligent kid, having mostly straight A grades. He is considered to be in the top tier of intelligence in his class, often compared to Todoroki & Yaoyoruzu . He is also an expert at using his quirk, knowing both its strengths, and weaknesses. Weaknesses: Jason's quirk, like all quirks, takes stamina to use, and if he runs out it will become weaker and even fade away. He is also prone to anger, fighting battles that he knows he can't win. His lightning can also be deterred by Metal objects acting as a lighting rod. Notable Attacks and Techniques Storm Call Storm Call (ストームコール, Sutōmukōru) is Jason's quirk. With this quirk, Jason is able to create and manipulate lightning. Electricity related quirks presumably run in Jason's family, as his cousin, Raijin, also has a lightning related quirk. Unlike Kaminari, Jason doesn't simply release volts, instead he utilizes the lightning to enhance his melee attacks, create a protective shell around him, and throw lightning bolts as projectiles. * Lightning Shell - Jason surrounds his body with lightning to protect his body from attacks. This shell completely nullified one of Bakugou's weaker explosions. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Jason's hero name, Fujin, and his cousins hero name, Raijin, is a reference to the Twin Gods of Japanese legend, Raijin & Fujin. In Japanese legends, Raijin is the god of thunder and lighting, and Fujin is the god of Wind. * Jason place 4th in the U.A Entrance Exam * Jason earned 3rd place in the U.A Sports Festival * Jason placed 8th in Eraserhead Quirk Apprehension Test * Jason is ranked 5th in Class 1-A's Grades * Jasons Stats are as follows; ** Power: 5/5-A ** Speed:5/5-A ** Technique: 4/5-B ** Intelligence:4/5-B ** Cooperativeness: 3/5-S * Jason is tied for the highest stat total of all Class 1-A students, tied with Shoto Todoroki. * I do not own this image, it belongs to its rightful owner/s Category:Electricity Users Category:Students Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8